A Champion Discovery
by T-Rex06
Summary: What if Ash was hiding a secret that not even his mother knew. What if that secret was so big that when it was revealed, would change the landscape of the Pokémon League forever. What will his friends think. Ash's world is about to change for good.
1. Chapter 1

**A Champion Discovery**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Pokémon . The names of characters and songs belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo_

_What if Ash was hiding a secret that not even his mother knew. What if that secret was so big that when it was revealed, would change the landscape of the Pokémon League forever. What will his friends think. Ash's world is about to change for good._

**Chapter 1: A surprising rendezvous**

Iccarus city, the place of aspiring Pokémon master Ash Ketchum's latest gym triumph. The place where he took one more step on the journey that he started nearly eight years ago, a journey that in Ash's mind never got boring, the journey of becoming a Pokémon master. However Ash wasn't as bad a trainer that eight years of not winning a major Pokémon League competition suggests, sure he had not won a League yet, but what his friends didn't know was that Ash had a few secrets, that he was sure would come out sooner or later. He just hoped that he was ready for the backlash when they did.

However, Ash was at this moment more concerned with revelling in his latest victory over a very tough opponent. A gym leader who almost embarrassed Ash badly with his Beartic. But now that was in the past and Ash was now looking forward to the next town his little group was about to go to, a town that would allow him to get his eighth badge and qualification into the Unova League. A league that he would win, he would make sure of that.

So with that thought marching through his head, Ash, Pikachu, Cilian and Iris set out east towards the final few gyms on the Pokémon League trail. A trail the group knew would be full of exciting Pokémon, a few of which Ash intended to catch and add to his ever growing collection. So in order for him to achieve that goal, Ash flipped up his Pokédex and began to search for any interesting and new Pokémon for him to catch. What he found were two that he thought would make his team more powerful, a Pawniard and Rufflet which had strong final evolved forms.

The group trekked on for days and the only thing that made Ash unhappy was Iris moaning every half an hour about everything ranging from the weather to how bad a trainer Ash was. Eventually Cilian got fed up with the constant moaning and told Iris to shut up. That made the group feel better and it once again allowed Ash to focus on how he was going to catch the required Pokémon to make his team as good as it needed to be to allow him to reign over the Unova League as along as he wanted to.

Eventually after nearly two weeks travelling, the group arrived at a small town that seemed to have a huge forest just before it's entrance. Ash knew that his best bet for the Pokémon he wanted would be in that forest, so he asked his two travelling companions to go on ahead into the town and get them a room at the local Pokémon centre for the next few days.

After the duo left, Ash and Pikachu made their way into the forest and were immediately ambushed by a small blue blur. That small blue blur eventually allowed Ash to get up and shocked Ash when he saw him.

"Riolu, is that you?"

Said Pokémon nodded it's head and left Ash puzzled as to why the little fellow was in Unova when he last saw him moving to his new home in Sinnoh not a year and a half ago. However that thought was soon abandoned when Riolu found one of Ash's empty Pokéballs and pushed the button allowing himself to be sucked inside of it.

That however wasn't the last of Ash's shocks, the next one that came nearly caused him to have a heart attack. Just as he was getting his whit's together after that big shock he was tackled to the ground by a six foot blond dressed in a light blue dress and a white jacket. He knew immediately who it was, it was one of his biggest secrets, a secret that he hoped wouldn't come out for a few years. Laying on top of him was his secret wife. Said wife's name slipped slowly out of Ash's mouth as he caught his breath and caused his wife and Pikachu to giggle silently.

"Cynthia, what are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A Champion Discovery**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Pokémon . The names of characters and songs belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo_

_What if Ash was hiding a secret that not even his mother knew. What if that secret was so big that when it was revealed, would change the landscape of the Pokémon League forever. What will his friends think. Ash's world is about to change for good._

**Chapter 2: Cynthia, Ash and the Pokémon**

The response to Ash's question came in the form of a kiss to the lips and a hug from Cynthia. He got his verbal response soon after mainly due to the couple being laughed at by Pikachu, which caused Cynthia to turn a nice shade of red. After Cynthia had composed herself and Pikachu stopped laughing, Cynthia looked Ash in the eyes and began.

"Baby, I came out here for two reasons. The first of which being that I needed a break, being league champion is boring when there is no one good enough to even get past the elite four, and due to the fact that Sinnoh is full of incompetent trainers I had nothing to do, so with the elite four's approval, I left on a holiday and that rather nicely leads me onto point two. I thought to myself what better way to spend my holiday than with my husband and his Pokémon. As to how I found you, well that was easy. After you told me you were in Unova, and had just beat the Iccarus City leader, I caught a plane to Mistralton City and then flew on Garchomp until we spotted you." Cynthia finished with a giggle.

Ash was just speechless. His wife had flown all the way from Sinnoh to be with him, now he was impressed and decided to show it to her later tonight. But first he had to catch the two Pokémon he set out to catch before he was jumped by Riolu and his wife. That particular goal didn't take long and before he knew it he had two new Pokémon to add to his ever growing collection. Also in the forest Cynthia caught a new Pokémon. A baby Lillpup, which she decided to keep as a pet at her home because it was too cute to battle. Ash just kept quiet and talked to Pikachu and his new Riolu.

After an inspiring talk with both of his Pokémon, and a pleasant walk with his wife, Ash felt refreshed as his wife, Pikachu and himself arrived at the local Pokémon centre. Ash at this point was a bit nervous as he knew that Cilian and Iris were in here and that he was meant to be sharing a room with them, yet Cynthia told Ash flat out that she is his wife and they would be sharing a room as married couples should. Pikachu just looked at Ash's face and laughed.

After a very satisfying night for Cynthia and a nice one for Ash, the Ketchums made their way down to the dining hall in the Pokémon centre where they were accosted by an angry Iris and a curious Cilian. The purple haired dragon trainer approached the couple and demanded that Ash tell her and Cilian where he was last night, and why the champion of Sinnoh was stood next to him holding his hand.

Cynthia replied the only way she thought was appropriate. She walked over to Iris and said so that she and Cilian could hear.

"He spent the night with me in my room. Have you got a problem with that?"

What followed would be known around Unova as the blow up of the century. Iris glared at Cynthia and then Ash and then back at Cynthia, who then had to contend with Iris shouting at her.

"He did what, how could he do that to me, I am his friend and I should have been notified if he was swanning off to sleep with some hussy who just appears. He should have told me so I didn't worry. How could he? I don't care if you are the Sinnoh Champion. You can't just take my friend away from me. It's just wrong." Iris finished with a small tear falling from her eye.

Cynthia however wasn't going to take being called a hussy easily and Iris soon realised she had made a mistake when Cynthia growled and then grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him out of the dining hall and back to their room, but over her shoulder she turned to a now shocked Iris and thoughtful Cilian and said, "Listen here jungle girl, never call me a hussy again, or I will make Pikachu's thunderbolt look like a tail whip, do you understand me?"

Iris just nodded her head as the boy she secretly fancied walked away with the blonde Sinnoh Champion. Then she recovered from her shock and then realised what had happened. No way was she losing Ash, she had to plan, she had to show Ash that she was better than Cynthia, what she didn't realise that she had competition, from three other ladies one in Kanto, one in Hoenn and one in Nimbasa City.

Ash on the other hand was unaware of the other ladies affection towards him, as he only had eyes for one woman and she was currently packing their things in a bag that would enable them to leave as soon as Pikachu, Riolu and Lilipup woke up from their early morning nap. Said Pokémon woke up soon after Cynthia finished packing and jumped up to meet their trainers and ask what had gone on at breakfast and why they were leaving already. Ash told Pikachu and Riolu and then informed both that they would now be travelling with Cynthia and would be catching and training more Pokémon so that they would have a better chance at finally winning a Pokémon League. Both Pokémon cheered and this in turn led to the Ketchums laughing as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Champion Discovery**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Pokémon . The names of characters and songs belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo_

_What if Ash was hiding a secret that not even his mother knew. What if that secret was so big that when it was revealed, would change the landscape of the Pokémon League forever. What will his friends think. Ash's world is about to change for good._

**Chapter 3: A familiar face returns**

After calming down from her rant, Iris realised she was wrong and went off to find Cynthia and Ash and apologise to them for what she had said, accompanied by a now curious Cilian, Iris arrived at the room Nurse Joy had told her and knocked on the door. It was opened a few minutes later by Ash who let his two travelling partners into the room. Iris made her way over to the vacant chair in the room and sat it as she waited for Cynthia to emerge so that she could apologise to both people at the same time. As Cynthia emerged, Iris noted the packed bags and soon had a sinking feeling in her gut, but she had a job to do, and she would do it if it meant that she got to keep her friend and hopefully make him more.

"Ash, Cynthia. I have come here now for one reason, and that is to apologise for the way that I spoke to you both this morning at breakfast, and I sincerely hope that by the bags on the bed, you allow Cilian and myself to travel with you again." Iris finished with a small smile.

Cynthia eyed the girl closely, this is the same girl who had not a few hours ago, called her many hurtful names, and yet now she wants to apologise and travel with her husband and herself again, well she would allow it just as long as Iris remembered what had gone on here and to never repeat her behaviour again around her and Ash.

After laying down the ground rules, and letting Iris and Cilian get their travelling equipment, the now foursome left the Pokémon Centre and headed towards Opelucid City so that Ash could challenge the dragon dream leader there. He had originally wanted to challenge the Virbank Gym, but Cynthia had told him that if he wanted to show how good a trainer he was, he had to challenge the better Gym Leaders, hence why they were one the way they were.

The trek to the final Gym on Ash's quest was a long one, and the group knew it, they also knew that they would have to go through a part of Unova that was frozen during this time of year, which Iris hated. This led to Cynthia asking Ash if he could get a flying Pokémon from Oak's that could carry her and him, whilst Iris and Cilian rode on the back of Cynthia's Garchomp. Ash agreed and in the next town he and Pikachu broke away from the rest of the group and headed towards a local store, which had Pokémon transfer abilities. What he didn't count on was catching a new friend a baby Larvitar. This new friend would be a big boost to his team because his final evolved form was the pseudo legendary Tyranitar, that meant that he now had a real potential powerhouse that would be hard to stop. He however decided that he wouldn't tell Cynthia, mainly due to the fact that he wanted to surprise her with a true powerhouse. After placing the transfer call with Professors Oak and Juniper he made his way back to the group and upon his arrival, was given a coat that was a copy of Cynthia's, that includes the fur parts around the neck and arms and the bottom of the coat. Pikachu just laughed, that was until he was given a smaller version of the same coat. That stopped the laughter in it's tracks. What Ash and Pikachu didn't know that these coats were a sort of way for Cynthia to mark what was hers, and boy did she find Ash attractive in that coat.

After the group minus Cynthia had laughed at Ash, and slowly recovered from said laughter they decided that instead of standing around, they should really be on their way to the final city for Ash's Gym quest so Cynthia released her Garchomp and told Iris and Cilian to get on to Garchomp's back. After checking that they were securely on and wouldn't fall off, Cynthia looked at her husband expectantly with a raised eyebrow. Ash knowing what that eyebrow could lead to reached for the Pokéball that he had requested. He then threw it up in the air and shouted.

"I choose you Charizard."

Cynthia nearly fell over in shock at the sight of the majestic dragon of Ash's and then, once she had regained her herself slowly moved over to Ash and gave him a discreet hug and whispered in to his ear.

"You are going to get lucky tonight husband of mine, oh yes you are going to get lucky. Now help me onto this beautiful beast so that we can get you to that final Gym and you can win that badge."

Ash having heard what he would get that evening lifted his wife gently onto Charizard's back and then climbed on behind her. After checking that Pikachu was on and everyone was secure, Ash told Charizard where they were going and then ordered his loyal friend into the sky for two reasons, firstly so that they could get out of the cold and secondly so that he could get to the hotel room and get lucky with his very beautiful wife.

The group's arrival was a quiet one, which enabled them to near enough sneak into the Pokémon Centre quietly and quickly. They got two rooms, one for Iris and Cilian and another one for Cynthia and Ash. They also made sure that their Pokémon were checked over by Nurse Joy, and asked if she could look after them over night she agreed and bid the group a pleasant night.

However just when Cynthia was dreaming about a bubble bath with her husband and then the lovemaking that would occur later on, she heard a voice that she had hoped would still be in Hoenn, a voice that made her want to drag Ash and lock him in the nearest room. She heard the voice of one of Ash's dear friends Dawn.

"Hey Ash. How are you doing?"

**A/N: I'll end it there. Now I want to ask, should I make Ash have Elesa as a second wife or as a mistress who works for both Cynthia and Ash? Let me know in the reviews. Thanks for all the reviews they do help with the writing.**

**T-REX06**


End file.
